


Eight Weeks

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, i am so glad that's a pre exsisting tag on here that's beautiful, its just a bunch of silly shit guys, siblings doing their best, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Diego asks him how long his jaw was wired shut. Eight weeks, is his answer. Eight, long weeks.





	Eight Weeks

“Last time you were this quiet, we were 12. Ran down the stairs wearing Grace’s heels, tripped over, and broke your jaw. How long was it wired shut again?”

Klaus sighed.

“Eight weeks.”

The memories slammed into him surprisingly hard, considering the amount of vodka in his blood. He shut his eyes tight and rested his head against the window, his head pounding for several different reasons, none of them good.

~***~

The heels had been a good idea. They _had_. The stairs on the other hand, not so much. He remembers falling. And he remembers the pain shooting through his head when he landed face first on the landing. He remembers screaming for help. And he remembers his vision going blurry, the last thing he remembers seeing is Diego’s face, covered in worry. He hears his brother scream for help, scream for mom. And then everything fades away.

The trip to the hospital is non-existent in his memory, the trip back is hazy. He remembers a bright flash of florescent lights, and silence, he remembers the silence in the hospital. The lights flashed in his eyes for a brief second, but the silence echoed in his head as he woke up in his bed. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. He coughed and almost screamed. His hand shot to his face, or tried to. There was a hand around his wrist, catching his hand seconds before it touched his face.

“Hey. Hey it’s okay. You’re at home. It’s okay.” Diego’s voice floated to him through the haze in his head. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes at that.

“Yeah okay, poor choice of words. But hey, you can’t touch your face. Not yet.” Diego sounded…strange. Klaus blinked hard, trying to clear his vison. His brother faded into view, he smiled crookedly at Klaus. Klaus tried to speak, tried to ask him what was wrong, but he couldn’t move his mouth. His eyes widened and he smacked at Diego’s arm franticly before pointing at himself.

“It’s okay. Your jaw’s wired shut. It’ll be okay in a few weeks. You broke your jaw in like three places.” Diego swallowed hard, he was having a hard time making eye contact with Klaus. Klaus made a noise in his throat and slapped the bed hard.

“Eight.”

He slapped the bed again.

“Eight weeks.”

Klaus’ breathing thinned, his head was feeling light again, the drugs had nothing to do with it. It felt like Luther was sitting on his chest. Diego touched his arm, Klaus pulled his hand away. Diego looked hurt. Klaus could feel the tears coming, he waved his hand at his brother.

“Klaus I-“

He waved his hands harder and turned away from him, settling himself deeper into his bed, pulling the blankets up over his head as the tears fell. He heard Diego hesitate at the door, and then heard him leave, shutting the door gently behind him. Klaus’ eyes burned, he turned his head into his pillow, a half scream filling his throat as white-hot pain shot through his head. He rolled onto his back, sniffling as he stared at the ceiling. His head full of pain but no voices.

~***~

**Week One**

It takes him two days to learn to hate the sound of the food processor. Two days. It takes him one day to hate the food that comes from it.

Grace brings him his first “meal” while he’s still in bed. He wanted waffles, she brought him yogurt. Blended yogurt. Why you’d need to blend yogurt further than the mush it already was, Klaus had no idea, but it was gross. His jaw hurt when he sucked on the straw. And for a moment he thought he might throw up, he panicked at the thought, how could he throw up if his mouth was wired shut? He was going to die. He was going to choke on his own vomit and there was nothing he could do about it.

Grace’s hand rubbing slow circles onto his back calmed him. She did this the whole time he “ate”, keeping him calm. Klaus tried to thank her when she got up and once again winced in pain and frustration.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I know. You’re welcome.” She smiled down at him, Klaus feeling warmth spread through him like always. He slapped the bed twice, Grace turned to look at him. He held his hands up, making a heart with is fingers. Her smile widened, her head tilting.

“I love you too Klaus.” She walked out the door, still smiling. Klaus watched her go and then decided he would get dressed. There was no point in sitting in his room all day moping. He pushed himself up off the bed, threw on a shirt and some floral pajama pants, slipped on the pair of heals Grace had said he could keep, and headed down stairs.

“Are you serious right now?” Luther’s voice carried down the hall, he was always so loud. Klaus ignored him and walked into the kitchen. The others all already there, Vanya and Five waved at him, Ben smiled.

“Klaus! Hello? I’m talking to you.” Luther called, sauntering into the kitchen after him. Klaus turned around and widened his eyes, acting surprised to see him. He shrugged and made a comical act of miming that he didn’t hear him.

“You broke your jaw, not your ears Klaus, I know you can hear me. That’s not how that works.” Luther sat down in his chair and glared at his brother. Klaus shrugged and sat down.

“Here Klaus. This is for you.” Five walked behind his chair and set a small notepad on the table. Klaus smiled at him.

“It’s from me, Ben, and Vanya. We brainstormed ways to help you feel better.” He walked away, like what he said was nothing. Klaus looked at Vanya, she smiled her shy smile, he moved his eyes to Ben, the boy stuck his tongue out him. Klaus tried to return the gesture, growled in his throat, flipped open the notepad, drew a face with the tongue sticking out, and held it up for Ben to see. He laughed, almost choking on his oatmeal.

“Klaus seriously. You’re wearing heals again? After you literally just fell down the stairs because of them?” Luther clearly wasn’t giving up. Klaus sighed and flipped the page in his notebook.

**i like them**

“Oh you like them? Even though they broke your jaw?”

**the stairs broke my jaw**

“The stairs? How did the stairs break your jaw?!” Luther sounded frustrated.

**how did the shoes???**

Klaus made a face at him, his hands held up beside him.

“They tripped you!” Luther was almost yelling now.

  1. **i tripped. the shoes didn’t trip me. i like them. i’m wearing them. get over it.**



Luther huffed and crossed his arms. Allison sighed next to him, he looked at her.

“There’s no reasoning with him.” Luther shook his head.

“And yet you insist on trying.” Allison said, scooping oatmeal onto her spoon slowly. Luther huffed again and looked back to Klaus, he smiled smugly and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head as he waited for the other to finish their breakfasts.

~***~

**Week Two**

He was bored. Bored bored bored BOOOORED. He was laying on the kitchen table, fingers tapping away on his notepad that was lying on his stomach. His eyes were closed, the others were away on a mission. The house was uncomfortably quiet. _He_ used to fill that silence. That was his job. And now he couldn’t even do that.

His eyes snapped open when he heard it. The noise. The music.

He smiled to himself and threw his body off the table, running down the hall recklessly, and ending up outside the doors of the parlor. Vanya was behind the closed door, playing her violin. Klaus pressed his ear to the door, his breath catching in his chest as the haunting sounds carried through the wood.

“Master Klaus.” Klaus jumped and spun around to see Pogo looking at him.

“Miss Vanya is practicing.” Klaus nodded. He grabbed the marker out of his pocket and scribbled in the note book.

**I just wanna listen**

Pogo looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

“If she says it’s okay.” Klaus smiled and knocked on the door. The music screeched, and then stopped. Klaus heard footsteps and then Vanya’s head popped out the door.

“Klaus? Are you alright?” She looked up at him, looking concerned. He nodded with a smile and held up his notepad.

**Can I listen?**

She read it, her eyes dropping to the words and then rising slowly to look at Klaus’ face again.

“You wanna listen to me play?”

Klaus nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded again, enthusiastically. Her brow furrowed for a brief second and then she stepped back, giving him space to come into the room. He did a little dance, waved at Pogo, and shut the door.

He sprawled out on the couch, his legs propped up, hands behind his head. He looked at Vanya and found her watching him, that shy smile on her lips again. He gabbed his marker.

**What?**

She smiled outright then and shook her head.

“Nothing. Are you uh, comfortable and ready, your highness?” she asked, smirking at him, Klaus stared at that honest to god smirk on his shy sisters face and nodded again, smiling brightly back at her. She nodded back, and began playing.

Klaus closed his eyes, a calm feeling washing over him as she played. All the thoughts he had running through his head about everything from their father, to how and if he wanted to tell his sibling he wasn’t exactly a boy, maybe not a girl, he wasn’t sure what he was but he really wanted to explore and figure it. He was pretty sure they’d understand, most of them anyway. He was still trying to figure out if he’d care. He could be himself whether or not they understood, but he’d like them to.

Vanya filled the room, and Klaus’ head, with music, from happy to sad, to everything in between. His emotions where all over the place, his hands shaking a little as she finished. He’d sat up at some point, his elbows resting on his knees. There were tears in his eyes, and falling down his cheeks. The music stopped, Vanya paused, her eyes staying closed for a moment. She finally looked at Klaus, her features colored with worry. Klaus stared at her for a long time and then stood up and started clapping. He made some small noises through his nose and kept clapping, his hands hurting a little bit. He grabbed his marker and notepad, scribbling as fast as he could.

**VANYA! THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU’RE AMAZING!**

She read his note once, twice, three times. She blinked a few times and then looked at him. He wiped his hand over his face, clearing the tears away. When his eyes could see his sister again, they found her smiling. The brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face. He smiled back and wrote on his notepad again.

**More? Please!**

Vanya nodded and lifted her violin, clearing her throat and closing her eyes. Klaus laid back on the couch and let the music his sister played flow through him, his mind calm for the first time in a long time.

~***~

**Week Three and Four**

He can’t breathe. His chest is tight. There is no air. In his lungs or in his room. No air anywhere. At least nowhere he’s looked. His lips are chapped, slightly parted, trying to suck in air when there is none. He falls out of bed, stumbles to his feet and then down the hall. He needs to find someone. Tell them to cut the wires. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe.

Ben’s hand on his shoulder brings him back to himself. He’s sitting against the wall in the hallway, knees pulled up to his chest, hands wrapped around his head, making himself as small as possible.

“Klaus? Klaus what’s wrong? How do I help?” Ben sounds as frantic as Klaus feels, his chest heaving. He reaches for his notepad and doesn’t find it. He gasps, his chest screaming. He claws his way back down the hall, practically throws the pad at Ben, in shaky writing his problem lies.

**No air. Can’t breathe. Help please.**

It had taken all the strength in him to write that. And the letters were still a mess. Ben’s eyes widened and he was crouched next to Klaus immediately, his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

“Klaus look at me. Its okay. There’s air. You just need to slow your breathing down okay?”

Klaus shook his head frantically. Ben didn’t understand, there was no _air_.

“Hey. I know. I understand. It feels like you can’t breathe because there’s no air, but look at me. I’m breathing. So there must be air, right?” Ben looked at him, all concern and honest eyes. Klaus blinked at him.

“Yeah see, it makes sense. I can see the gears in your head working. Just- just breathe with me. You think you can do that? Big deep breaths?” He grabbed Klaus’ wrist, placed his hand on his chest, and started breathing deeply.

Klaus stared at his chest, watched it rise and fall, and did his best to do the same. His breaths were shaky at first, stuttering in a way that reminded him, pleasantly, of Diego. He thought that Diego would be able to do this. And Ben was doing it. So he could do this. He shut his eyes tight and felt Ben’s chest rise and fall and matched his own breathing to it. His eyes staying shut until Ben’s hand squeezed his knee. Klaus opened his eyes.

“You did it. You’re okay.” Ben nodded, like it was a matter of fact. Klaus nodded back, thinking maybe he was right.

~***~

The voices were back. They always came first. First it was the voices, and then ghosts. But the voices always came first. They were screaming in his head, yelling at him for help, screaming his name over and over and over, like he should help, like he should _know how_. He didn’t know anything. Well, he knew _one_ thing. He couldn’t breathe.

He tried to stay calm. Ben had shown him how. How to keep that pressure inside your chest from bursting out of you, how to keep it in check. Klaus closed his eyes and pushed the voices away. He breathed deeply, his hand on his own chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. The voices ebbed away. His breathing evened out. The pressure in his chest, on his lungs, floated away. His muscles relaxed, his body melting into his bed. The voices were gone. The dead were gone.

He opened his eyes and screamed. An old woman with blood in here eyes was hovering over his bed, the scream was quiet, not able to escaped past his teeth. He shoved his blankets off and was down the hall in seconds, his notepad left behind without a thought. He ran to Ben’s door, knocking as gently as he could with panic settling into his chest like a cat in a sunspot. The door swung open seconds later, Ben looked sleepy for maybe a second and then his eyes were wide, he beckoned Klaus inside and closed the door behind them.

“It’s happening again.” It wasn’t exactly a question but Klaus nodded anyway, his hand on his chest, still trying unconsciously to keep his breathing under control the way Ben had shown him. Ben placed his hand over Klaus’, and moved Klaus’ other hand to his own chest, connecting them completely.

“I’m here. Take your time.” His voice was soft, and comforting. Everything about him was that way. He was the most understanding person Klaus knew. Klaus himself didn’t understand how he’d managed to pull a personality like that out of the hat when they were all growing up under the same father. They’d all gotten, selfish traits, and cared a lot about themselves as much as they cared about helping people. Klaus didn’t understand that either. He just wanted to help most of the time. He just hadn’t quite figured out the best way to go about it. He had learned that making people laugh, even at his own expense, felt pretty okay. As long as they were smiling, that was all that mattered.

His breathing slowed as his mind raced, Ben smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes. The smile faded when Klaus startled backwards, his eyes glued to the door. Ben looked and saw nothing.

“Is it a ghost?” anyone else saying that to anyone else may have sounded mocking, but Ben sounded curious, and a little angry. Klaus nodded, Ben turned back to the door.

“Get out. You aren’t welcome here. Leave him alone!” Ben was nearly yelling by the end, his finger pointing at the door like he was telling off a bad child. To Klaus’ surprise it worked, the woman looked at them both for a moment and then faded away. Ben turned back to him, his angry features softening when they landed on Klaus.

“Is she gone?” Klaus nodded and sighed, any energy he’d had left in him, draining out of him. Ben rushed forward and caught him. Klaus’ knees almost buckled. Ben guided him to the bed and made him lay down. Ben crawled in beside him and covered them both. Klaus looked at Ben in the dark, he was sat up next to him, resting his back against his headboard.

“I’ll keep them away from you. Just get some sleep. You look exhausted.” He patted his brother’s shoulder and smiled down at him. Klaus snuggled down under the blanket, pressed his face into the pillow and closed his eyes. They snapped open seconds later, he reached out and grabbed Ben’s hand.

“What? Are you okay?” Ben sounded worried, Klaus smiled. He nodded, and squeezed Ben’s hand, hard. Hoping that he would understand. Ben looked at their hands, and then smiled at Klaus.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered, covering Klaus’ shoulder with the blanket again. Klaus’ fingers slipped away from Ben’s hand as he drifted to sleep, voices, ghosts, and panic, all held at bay by his watchful brother.

~***~

**Week Five**

“Are you still in here moping?”

Klaus doesn’t move, his head feels a little funny, he’s been laying with his head dropped over the edge of his bed for almost an hour. He was starting to wonder if he could pass out from all the blood rushing to his head like this.

“Hey. I’m talking to you.” Five’s head poked itself into Klaus’ line of vision. Klaus couldn’t see his hands but he could tell Five had them in his pockets, he always had his hands in his pockets when he showed up to be an ass. Klaus blinked up him and shrugged.

“You gonna stay like this all day?”

Shrug.

“All week?”

Shrug.

“All your life? Just sitting in here, moping.” Klaus saw his shoulders move and knew he’d crossed his arms. He popped the lid off his marker, scribbled on his pad, and held it up.

**Maybe.**

“I figured.” He bent lower, his face uncomfortably close to Klaus’. He looked at him for a long time. His eyes squinting a little.

“Come with me.” He poked Klaus’ forehead and then walked out of Klaus’ vision. Klaus sighed and moved a bit. He brought his head back onto his bed, it swam a little.

“Klaus. Let’s go.” He scrambled off his bed, his head swimming again as he stood and his blood rushed back into his body. He grabbed his notepad, scribbled on it, and followed after his brother. He tapped Five on the shoulder when he caught up with him.

**Where are we going????**

Five glanced at it and gave him a smile. Klaus rolled his eyes when he realized that’s all the explanation he was going to get. He huffed, but let Five lead him out of the house and down the street. He walked them to a diner, one they’ve walked by almost everyday of their lives, but never gone in. Five waved him in and then followed him. Klaus trailed behind him to a booth and threw himself into the seat across from him. Klaus sat sideways, his feet propped up on the booth next to him. He scribbled on his pad.

**So? Now what?**

Five ignored him.

He smiled at the waitress who walked up, she smiled down at them.

“What can I get for you fellas?” her voice was cheery, Klaus could tell it was mostly fake cheer, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to fake it that well if he had fake it all day every day.

“Two milkshakes please. He’ll take chocolate strawberry, and I’ll have a strawberry banana.” Five smiled again, Klaus was beginning to find it a little unnerving.

“Two milkshakes, comin right up. They’ll be out in a few, guys.” She smiled brightly and left to put the order in. Five looked at him. Klaus scribbled.

**Milkshakes. That’s supposed to make me feel better?**

Five stared at him. The waitress came back, all smiles, and sat their shakes in front of them. Five’s had two slices of banana in the whip crème, Klaus’ had strawberries, both were the eyes of two sad looking smiley faces. Klaus smiled up at her, Five thanked her, she nodded and walked off again. Five reached across the table and plucked the slices of strawberries off Klaus’ milkshake.

“Isn’t it?” Five looked at him. Klaus looked at Five, then looked at his milkshake, then back to Five. He scribbled.

**Maybe.**

Five smiled smugly when he held up his notepad. Klaus scowled at him and then took a long swig of his milkshake. The cold in his mouth making his head tingle again. He shook himself like a dog and sighed. Five gave him a knowing look.

Klaus scribbled and held up his pad.

**Okay fine yes. It’s amazing.**

Five laughed and then took a giant slurp of his own milkshake. They sat there, in silence, and drank. Five ordered two more and they drank those too, both of them looking out the window. Five pointing out weird things, and people, here and there, but never asking questions. Klaus was thankful for that. He knew his siblings were trying to help, keep him feeling included, but they’d been asking him questions constantly. And it was driving him crazy. He couldn’t write fast enough, and his paper wasn’t big enough, and his writing wasn’t funny enough, and he was going stir crazy in his own head. And somehow Five understood that. He’d only been saying things to Klaus that he could nod, or smile, or shrug, to answer. Klaus scribbled in his too small notepad and then tapped the table to get his brother’s attention.

**Thank you.**

Five looked at the paper for longer than it could have possibly taken to read it. His eyes moved to Klaus a few moments later, he smiled again, softly this time, genuine. Klaus smiled back and finished his milkshake. They sat in comfortable silence awhile longer, Five paid for their milkshakes, and they headed home.

They walked in silence the whole way there. Klaus not feeling like he should be filling the quiet, not like usual. They got the gate of their house, both of them pausing before opening it, like they always did, all of them. They sighed and shoved the gate open, walking back inside. Klaus felt his mind begin to itch again, but his shoulders were lighter, and his stomach was pleasantly full for the first time in weeks.

~***~

**Week Six**

He’s sitting on his bed, flipping through an educational beginner knitting guild when Allison bursts into his room, he startles, she doesn’t notice.

“How’s it hangin sunshine?” her voice is cheerful, Klaus squints at her, she looks at him expectantly. He sighs and grabs his notebook, the knitting guild tossed aside and forgotten.

**Like a body at the gallows being eaten by vultures**

“Dark.” She says, smiling and sitting next to him on the bed.

“You seem glum chum.” Her fake British accent making him smile. He shakes his head and laughs through his nose. She pats his knee.

“I have just the thing to cheer you up.” She’s still smiling. Klaus wonders if that hurts her face, smiling all the time like that. He cocks his head to the side and waits for her to keep talking. He never has to wait long.

“So I need a new outfit, and I thought you might want to come to the mall with me and try on clothes.” Her smile doesn’t fade, Klaus can feel his own eyes light up.

“And if you’re nice, and don’t push any children out of your way when they walk too slow, I’ll buy you an outfit too. Anything you want.” Klaus jumps off his bed and grabs her hand, pulling her up onto her feet.

“Yeah I thought that might get you moving. Let me get my bag and we can go.” She ran to her room, ran back out with her purse, and they both ran out the front door together.

Lucky for Klaus, the mall was almost empty, and it was the middle of the day on a weekday, so all the slow, grimy kids, were still in school. Meaning he didn’t have to push them out of the way, and that he would almost certainly be getting an outfit out of this trip.

Allison dragged him into a dress shop, both of them trying on dresses for almost an hour. The store clerk giving them dirty looks every time Klaus cat walked out of the dressing room. Allison brought him increasingly gaudy dresses to try on until they were both in a fit of giggles on the floor, Klaus struggling to breath a bit but not caring.

The next store was depressingly quiet. No music at all and the employees seemed dead on their feet.

“I wish we had some music.” Allison sighed as she held a top up to Klaus, her head tilting as she decided whether or not she thought it was a good look for him. She put it back and Klaus held up his notepad.

**Movie montage?**

She smiled that bright smile, her eyes shining.

“I know the perfect store for that. Come on.” She tossed the pants she’d been looking at back on the table, grabbed her brother’s hand, and pulled him out the door.

They walked hand in hand to a brightly lit shop, racks and racks of clothing zig zagged the floor inside, and music could be heard blaring from outside.

“Yeah?”

Klaus nodded and she pulled him inside, laughing a bit manically.

The music was perfect. Loud enough that they didn’t need to talk, so Klaus didn’t have to stop every second and write down an answer, but not too loud for him to hear the jokes Allison was telling. She found an outfit right away. The third or fourth one she tried. But she kept bringing Klaus more and more clothes, and trying more herself. They probably tried on at least a hundred things between them. Both of them dancing to the music as they showed off the clothes. The people working there were warm and welcoming, a few of the girls even suggesting things that would look flattering on Klaus’ tall and slim figure.

They brought them both several more outfits. All of them dancing along with the siblings, their fun must have been contagious. Klaus walked out in a flowery tank top and flowy skirt covered in cats wearing glasses, Allison gasped.

“That’s the one! Definitely!” She was laughing, but she was also being sincere. Klaus twirled around a few times, his hips swaying with the music, the shop girls all clapped and cheered. Klaus thought for a second he might be dreaming. But Allison pulling him into a hug brought him back to himself. She rubbed his back and then pulled away.

“Seriously though, is that the one you want?” She was smiling softer now, her cheeks not pushed so far up into her eyes. Klaus nodded.

“I think it’s a good choice. It’s very you.” She said, giggling and then shoving him gently back into the dressing room so he could get dressed.

Allison bought their things. Klaus tried to pay for part of it and she swatted him away. He shoved his wallet back into his pocket shyly.  They were walking back out the way they’d come, walking past shops, Allison gossiping to him about the last few missions the others had gone on, Klaus was listening and window shopping as the passed all the shops. And that’s when he saw it. The coat. He literally stopped in his tracks. Allison’s voice calling his name brought him back to himself after a moment. He tapped the window and looked at her.

“You wanna go look at it?”

Klaus nodded enthusiastically and they went inside the shop.

Klaus needed the coat. It was black, had fur around the collar and looked like it was all black patchwork. His chest ached with how much he wanted it. He tried it on. It was too big. But he’d grow into it. He was holding it gently in his hands and then he looked at the price tag. His eyes bulged and he slid it back on the hanger sadly.

“How much is it?” Allison looked sad _for_ him. She turned the tag to look at it, her eyes widened. Klaus held his notepad up after scribbling for a moment.

**Way more than I have. Way more than you have. Way more than it should be. But look at it.**

“It’s beautiful. And it, it looks like you. Like it should be yours.” She looked at the coat for a long time and then looked up at Klaus. He didn’t like the look in her eye. There was glint there, the glint that was always there before she did something she knew she shouldn’t.

“How much money do you have with you?”

Klaus stuck his hand in his pocket and counted, he held up his hands, fingers spread out wide, he opened and closed his hands once.

“Twenty bucks?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Come with me.” She grabbed the coat off the rack and walked up to counter, she set it down gently, the cashier smiled at her. The smiled faltered when he looked at the coat. Allison looked around, checking to see if anyone was close enough to hear them, there was no one else in the shop. Klaus thought it was probably because no one could afford anything in here. He wiped his hands on his jeans nervously.

The man behind the counter opened his mouth to say something, Allison cut him off.

“I heard a rumor,” she winked at Klaus, he held his breath.

“You wha-“

“I heard a rumor, that this coat is on sale for thirty dollars.”

Klaus watched the man’s world rewrite itself and then watched him smile brightly at them and nod. Allison grabbed Klaus’ money out his hand and threw ten of her own on the pile.

“You two picked a great day to come in. This is a steal.” He slid the coat into a bag and handed it over the counter to them.

“Oh I know. We got so lucky!” Allison sang as she laced her fingers with Klaus’ and pulled him out the door.

They practically ran out of the mall, laughing and screaming in that manic sort of way. Klaus was almost always living in that manic state, but he liked seeing Allison there too, she very rarely let loose and had fun these days. It was hard in their house, to have fun, to be who you truly are, Klaus understood. And he was grateful that he could always be one hundred percent himself when he was with Allison. Even if she did get grumpy at him sometimes for borrowing her clothes without asking.

They ran all the way to their street and then slowed down, walking leisurely, their bags swinging at their sides, arms linked together.

“Don’t tell dad I did that.” Her voice was quiet. Klaus looked at her, his brow furrowed, he shook his head. Her smile came back a little. He grabbed his notepad and scribbled.

**I would never. Ever. Tell him.**

She smiled, a little sadly. He scribbled some more.

**My lips are sealed. Literally. They’re sealed. Get it?**

He pointed to his mouth, then made little jazz hands and smiled dumbly. She laughed, loudly. The way he liked her laughing. Her laugh was contagious, her smile was too, but there was something about her laugh, the way it bubbled out of her, like she wasn’t expecting it but was delighted about it. Klaus laughed as much as he could with wires wrapped around his jaw. She looked at him for a long time, her hand coming to the side of his face, asking without asking if it still hurt. Klaus shrugged, held up his fingers and moved them close together. It hurt a little. But not as bad as before.

She moved her thumb over his jaw carefully, gently, and then pulled him into a hug. She pulled back without a word and linked their arms together again as they continued walking. Her fingers drumming out a little beat on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled, she looked happy. Her soft smile looked genuine. Not like the big fake one she’d been wearing when she’d come into his room.

They walked to the gates and stopped in front of them, pausing before going in. Klaus stood there next to his sister, looking up at their home that never really felt like home, and thought that maybe she’d needed a day out with him as much he’d needed a day out with her. And even if that wasn’t true. He was glad that she was there for him. And he found himself wishing, not for the first time in the last few weeks, that he could pull the wires out of his mouth so he could tell his sister just how much this day had meant to him.

~***~

**Week Seven**

He was in pain. His jaw ached. He tried massaging the pain out, but every time he touched his face pain shot through it like lightening. He was laying on the couch downstairs, in the room next to where Vanya was playing. The music was helping him ignore the pain a bit, but not enough. He crossed his arms over his chest and held himself tight, eyes squeezed shut, trying to shut out the pain. His eyes sprang open as he was pulled off the couch suddenly.

Luther was standing there grinning at him. Klaus did not grin back. He grabbed his notepad roughly, tearing a page, and scribbled. He held it up to for Luther to see, glaring at him.

**Leave me alone.**

“Aww come on Klaus, it’s almost time for the wires to come out. You can train a little with us.” Luther teased, he took a step toward Klaus, he backed up quickly, nearly falling over the couch. He scribbled more, glancing nervously at Luther while he wrote.

**I am in pain. Please. Leave me alone.**

Klaus shook the pad a little when he held it up, for emphasis. He could see in Luther’s eyes that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. His shoulders drooped as he looked at his brother, always ready to fight, to train.

“Klaus it’s been seven weeks, you should be practically healed. We all get hurt on missions sometimes. You know what dad says. Work through the pain.” Luther smiled at him, actually smiled, while reciting their father’s words back at Klaus. Luther took a step forward and Klaus turned and ran. His notebook slid across the floor, the page he’d torn fluttering slowly to the ground after it. Luther chased him. Klaus had known he would. He always did. But Klaus had never had the nerve to stare him down. He always ran. And Luther always chased him.

It took Luther maybe a minute to catch his brother. He had Klaus pinned to the couch so fast that Klaus felt dizzy. His jaw was throbbing. Tears in his eyes as Luther pressed him into the couch.

“Hey!”

Klaus’ whole body jumped at the yell. Luther looked over his shoulder. Klaus craned his neck to see who it was, but couldn’t see, he was pressed into the couch at a weird angle and could barely move.

“Can you read?” Klaus sighed when Diego’s voice finally registered in his aching head. Klaus saw Luther’s confused expression.

“What?”

“Can. You. Read?” Diego stomped closer, taking a step for every word he growled, shoving Klaus’ notebook in Luther’s face.

“Yeah…” Luther shrugged. Diego’s hand fell hard on Luther’s shoulder.

“Get off him.”

“I-“

“NOW!” Klaus flinched again, only because the shout hurt his head. Luther’s grip loosened, and Klaus took the opening. He surged upwards, shoving his brother off of him with all the energy he could muster. Luther stumbled backwards but didn’t fall. Klaus grabbed his notebook out of Diego’s hand and scribbled so hard the marker squeaked against the paper.

**Leave me. THE FUCK. ALONE!!!**

He ripped the page out and shoved it into Luther’s chest as he stormed past him out of the room. He felt someone following him, he glanced back, saw it was Diego, and kept walking. Diego walked him to his room, his hand falling on Klaus’ shoulder gently when they got there. Klaus turned to look at him, his cheeks feeling hot, embarrassed about the tears on his face. Everyone else was always braver than him. Diego was frowning. Or maybe he wasn’t, Klaus had trouble telling with him sometimes.

“You okay?” his voice was soft, Klaus smiled, Diego usually only talked that was when he was talking to mom. Klaus nodded, and grabbed his marker.

**Thanks**

Diego nodded, smiled awkwardly, and walked away. Klaus watched him duck into his own room and then closed his door. He flopped onto his bed and tried not to move, tried to keep as still as possible to get the throbbing in his head to stop.

~***~

The soft knock on his door woke him from his light sleep. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed. He opened the door slowly, his eyes narrowing when he saw Luther standing there.

“Hey. I’m sorry about earlier. I just, I get carried away. Are you- Does it still hurt?” Klaus had never seen Luther looking so shy before, not when talking to him at least. Klaus gave one nod. Luther grimaced.

“I’m sorry. But um, I thought maybe I could help?”

Klaus stared at him, Luther didn’t say anything. Klaus waited a few more seconds, sighed, and turned to get his notepad.

**Help how?**

“Oh! Um, well, I thought maybe you could come to my room and we could listen to a few records. Vanya said music might help. So I looked through my records and sorted out some of the softer ones. You don’t have to, I just thought-“

Klaus put his hand on Luther’s arm to stop him. Luther looked at him, he looked worried. Klaus smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah? Really?” Luther’s face had brightened already. Klaus laughed out his nose and grabbed his marker.

**Yes really. But if you make me nod anymore I’m gonna smack you.**

Luther smiled at him, Klaus smiled back, and followed his brother down the hall.

Luther motioned for him to sit on the bed. Klaus sat down gently, looking up at all the model airplanes Luther had built and hung in his room. Klaus didn’t come in here much. He’d only been in here maybe a few times, he’d pop his head in from time to time to wake his brother for breakfast, or bring him down for dinner, but other than that, he didn’t spend much time here.

It was cozy, in a…boring, kind of way. He moved his attention to Luther, who was carefully moving the needle onto his record, and thought that his room suited him just fine. Boring in some areas, and maybe boring wasn’t the right word. Plain was probably better. Plain in some areas with bright spots of color under the surface. The bright spots in the room were his wall of records. His music taste was all over the map. But he always seemed to know the right song to play after a mission. The perfect song to make all of his sibling feel better. It was one of his unspoken talents, his music, and the way he used it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Klaus startled and shook his head gently, waving his hand dismissively at his brother. Luther made a face but took the dismissal and sat on the floor by Klaus feet. Klaus settled down on the bed, laying on his side, listening to the soft music filling the room. He watched his brother nod his head to the beat, and felt the pain in his jaw ebbing slowly away.

~***~

**Week Eight**

Someone…was doing his chores. For the past week he’d wake up, eat breakfast, nap before lunch, eat lunch, go to do his chores, and find them already done. A week, this had been happening, and he still hadn’t figured out who was doing it. At first, he’d thought maybe it was mom, but he’d followed her around all day, watching her do _her_ chores, and nada, it definitely wasn’t her.

He’d tried following around a few of the others but he’d gotten bored, he’d actually fallen asleep a few times. But he was determined. He would sneak around this house all day if he had too. They’d just finished lunch, and usually he’d go upstairs, hang in his room for a bit until mom got the dishes cleaned, he didn’t like to be in the way. Today he stayed in the kitchen, helped her dry, and put them away. She smiled down at him, even kissed his forehead before going to do the laundry.

Klaus smiled proudly at himself and then heard the rustling upstairs, someone was in the bathroom, _he_ was supposed to be in the bathroom. He was supposed to be cleaning it. He ran up the stairs carefully and burst through the door, no one was there. He looked around the bathroom, it was shining. He stared at the shower curtain for a moment, pretended he was leaving, and then turned back and lunged at the curtain, pulling it aside.

Nothing.

He threw his hands up. What the fuck was going on? He narrowed his eyes and listened closely to the sounds of the house around him. He’d gotten very good at listening to the others. Not in a creepy way, just, he had a habit of talking to himself when he was alone. That habit had been temporarily nipped in the bud, so he’d started focusing on the other sounds in the house.

He could hear Luther in his room, music playing quietly, Allison was dancing next door, her feet moving quickly and nimbly over the floor. Vanya was downstairs, playing a small melody over and over, learning a new song, or writing one. Five was out back jumping around the courtyard. Ben was reading on his bed, Klaus couldn’t _hear_ that, he’d just seen him when he’d run down the hall. That just left... Diego.

Klaus closed his eyes and listened. He pictured himself walking through the house. Thinking about all the chores he’d normally be doing. The bathroom was already clean. He and mom had done the dishes. He heard a thud in one of the training rooms and his eyes shot open, he was supposed to organize the weapons they used for training. He ran back down stairs, slid across the kitchen, and burst into the training room. It was empty.

He stood there panting. Looking around the room for a place Diego might be hiding. He walked briskly to the tall weapons cabinet in the corner and pulled the door open. It was empty. Well, it wasn’t _empty_ , it was full of weapons, just not Diego. He eyed the weapons; all the knives had been organized from smallest to biggest. Klaus rolled his eyes, Diego wasn’t even being subtle, how had he not figured this out sooner. Klaus sighed and set to listening again.

Vanya had moved to the study and was pulling books off the shelves, about to set to work on some of her painfully organized note taking no doubt. Klaus cringed at the thought, he’d watched her take notes one day, tried to do it himself. His paper had ended up covered in doodles. Doodles which he’d presented to Vanya as a gift, she’d laughed at him, but he knew for a fact she had those doodles pinned to her wall in her room. He smiled at the thought and then shook his head, he needed to focus.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered, the attic, he was supposed to “clean” it. Cleaning the attic just meant moving things around so it looked like there was more room. He sighed and headed back upstairs, not running this time. His jaw was beginning to ache again. He couldn’t wait to be able to open his mouth. Not even to talk. Just to move it. He pushed the attic door open to find Diego sat on the floor, looking though an old trunk. Klaus cleared his throat and Diego startled, turning to look at him, guilt all over his face. Klaus smiled at him and fished the marker out of his pocket.

**You’ve been doing my chores**

Diego shrugged and went back to the trunk.

“Maybe I have. So what?” he tossed the things in his hands back into the trunk and closed it, coughing a little at the cloud of dust that plumed there. Klaus knelt down next to him and scribbled some more.

**Why? I can do my own chores… when I remember them**

Diego snorted. He patted the trunk and motioned to Klaus, he helped his brother shove it into the corner.

“I know you can. I just didn’t want you to be…stressed. Your jaw was hurting last week.” He wiped his hands on his pants, dust prints staining the dark material. Klaus scribbled.

**I only have one week left!!! You’re helping me NOW???**

His eyes were wide as he looked at his brother, he was smiling, he was pretty sure he was anyway. His mouth had been going numb a lot lately. Diego looked a little sheepish. He grabbed a few things off the floor and walked them to the other side of the room.

“I just didn’t want you to be stressed. I was just trying to help. I w-won’t anymore if you don’t w-want me to.” He dropped the things he’d been holding, coughing again at the dust. Klaus sighed and watching his brother stare at the floor. He walked over and put his hand on Diego’s shoulder, the way Diego always did to him.

He tried to thank him without saying it. He was so tired of writing everything in his stupid notepad. He wanted to be able to talk to people again. He opened his lips so the sound could get out and did his best to say thank you. It didn’t really sound like words. It was hard to make things sound right when your jaw wouldn’t move at all. But he did his best. Diego smiled up at him and nodded. Klaus smiled at him and began helping him move things around the room.

They stayed up there until it was time for dinner, shoving things around the room, moving things from corner to corner. Klaus asked Diego to tell him about the last few missions they’d gone on. Diego did so, embellishing the stories in all the right places, making Klaus laugh when he pictured the scenes. They got the room looking pretty good, the floor was mostly clean, some of the dust seemed like a permanent fixture, refusing to leave no matter how many times they swept it up. They stood in the doorway looking at their job well done, and then raced each other down the stairs when Grace rang the dinner bell.

~***~

“I’ll take you.”

Klaus almost jumped out of his skin. He’d been waiting outside their father’s office for almost an hour. They were supposed to be going to the hospital to get Klaus’ wires taken out. He hadn’t heard anything from his father the entire time he’d been standing out there. He turned to see Diego standing there, looking a bit angry. Klaus furrowed his brow.

“I was there when they put them in, kind of. They had to have seen me when we brought you in. It should be fine. We’ll just tell them that our parents were working and couldn’t take off to bring you in. It’ll be fine. We can bring Allison if we need to.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. Klaus shook his head but walked to the door.

“Just us then?” Diego asked, following close behind him. Klaus nodded, Diego nodded back, pulled the door open, and followed Klaus out into the sunshine.

The doctor and nurses looked at them strangely at first, and then accepted their story and let Diego come in with Klaus. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with his tools. Klaus’ foot was bouncing where he was sat on the edge of a bed. Diego walked over and sat next to him, bumping his knee against Klaus’, the bouncing slowed a little.

“Are you nervous?” he glanced at Klaus.

Klaus swallowed hard and grabbed his marker.

**I’m scared**

“What are you scared of? They’re takin ‘em out.”

Klaus scribbled frantically.

**But what if they don’t? what if something’s wrong and they have to rewire it and I have to stay like this forever?**

He felt his chest getting heavy, like it had those few weeks ago, when Ben had helped him. Diego read his words quickly and frowned at him. It wasn’t a pity frown, it was the look he got when he wanted to help someone but didn’t quite know what to do. Footsteps outside the door made Klaus jump, Diego grabbed his hand and held it tight.

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” He whispered as the nurse opened the door, she held it open and the doctor followed her in, large silver tray in his hands. Diego gave his hand a squeeze and Klaus tried to stay calm.

Everything _was_ fine of course. Klaus had panicked for nothing. The wires came out fine. A little painful, but Diego squeezed his hand really hard every time the doctor pulled so he wouldn’t focus on it. Klaus would never be able to tell him how grateful he was for that. The doctor was massaging his jaw, pressing his fingers here and there.

“Alright. I want you to open your mouth very slowly for me okay?” His voice had that lilt to it that doctors always used when they talked to children. Klaus nodded and did as he was told. His jaw popped twice as he opened it, Diego’s eyes widened, but Klaus sighed. The doctor smiled.

“Felt good huh? There was a lot of tension built up in there. It’ll probably pop like that for a few days. Maybe even a few weeks. Until it gets back to normal.” His hands were still on Klaus’ faces, feeling around his jaw as Klaus opened and closed his mouth slowly.

“You’re gonna want to start with soft foods. Work up to the food that requires a lot of chewing. But other than that, I think you’re all set kiddo.” He moved his hands away from Klaus and smiled. The nurse was smiling too. Klaus nodded, out of habit, he cleared his throat.

“Thank you.” His throat croaked the words, but he’d spoken. For the first time in eight weeks, he’d spoken. Diego gave his hand a gentle, final, squeeze and let go.

“You are very welcome. I’ll let Maria here walk you fella’s out. If anything feels weird or you have any questions just call the hospitals main number and ask for Dr. Roberts, hopefully I’ll be able to help you out.” He walked to the door, gave them a wave, a disappeared down the hall. Maria walked them to the front door, she wanted to make sure they didn’t get lost on the way out. As they walked through the maze of hallways, Klaus was glad for it, he’d never have been able to find his way out. Klaus and Diego waved over their shoulder at her and then started the walk home.

Klaus kept moving his jaw, opening it slowly and closing it again. It popped a few more times.

“That sounds so gross bro.” Diego said with a grimace. Klaus laughed. Actually laughed. Mouth open, head back, laughed. Diego rolled his eyes.

“God that felt good. It all feels good. It feels weird to talk though. After not doing it for so long. Does my voice sound the same? Does it sound deeper to you? Oh my god did I go through puberty while my mouth was wired shut? How fucking typical would that be.” He huffed and crossed his arms. Diego was staring at him.

“What? What are you staring at? Oh my god _did_ my voice actually drop? Is that why you’re staring?” Diego snorted and shook his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

“It’s good to have you back.”

He glanced at Klaus, just for a second. They stopped in front of the gate, looking up at their house. Both of them pausing before going back in. Klaus looked at Diego and smiled the best mischievous smile he could muster.

“It’s good to _be_ back.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his brother and they both raced into the house, Klaus announcing their return at the top of his lungs.

~***~

**Present Day**

“Eight glorious weeks of bliss.”

Diego didn’t sound particularly convincing. Klaus wondered if he remembered taking him to the hospital. Wondered if he remembered holding his hand cuz he was scared. Wondered if he remembered telling him he was glad he was back to his usual chatty self. But it didn’t really matter. Not anymore. Nothing did.

Klaus spots it through the window and perks up. He tells Diego to let him out. And he does. He calls after him though, trying to make sure he’s okay. Klaus doesn’t answer. He needs something stronger than the vodka in his bottle. Something smoother. He doesn’t hear Diego pull away, but he blames that on the alcohol fogging his brain. He shoves the door to the bar open and walks into the gloom.  

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this!!!! it was a request on tumblr!!! it took me ages but i did it!!!!! i hope you guys like it!!! i'm really kinda proud of myself, i havent written a fic this long in quite a while!!! as always, thanks for reading guys!!!! <333


End file.
